You close me on the jail
by Drachiss
Summary: Nemrég láttam egy eszméletlenül jó képet Dracoról, az ihlette ezt a kis szösszenetet, melynek párosítása: DracoHarry, azaz a mű slash


**Írta: Drachiss**

**Figyelmeztetés: SLASH! Draco/Harry párosítás**

**Nyöszörögve csukódik be hátam mögött az ajtó...**

**Újra itt vagyok... Ismét e eldugott kis zugba hajtott vérem... Ide... Hozzád.**

**Azt mondják, a gyűlölet és a szerelem ikertestvérek... Hát akkor én nem gyűlölök senkit sem Nálad jobban. Gyűlöllek és szeretlek egyszerre... Gyűlöllek, mert csak hetente egyszer vonsz magadhoz, csak egyszer ölelsz át, csak egyszer teszel magadévá. Pedig én akarlak a nap minden percében! Kívánlak! Ezerszer suttognám füledbe, hogy mennyire szeretlek, hogy mennyire csodálatos Veled minden eltöltött pillanat. Szeretlek, mert megajándékozol magaddal. Szeretlek, mert megbénítod érzékeim. Hiányzol minden pillanatban. De most nem számít. Most itt vagy. Most ismét magadévá teszel majd.**

**A sötétben kirajzolódó sziluettedet ezüstös fénnyel keretezi az ablakon besütő Hold fénye. Halványan elmosolyodom, ahogy meglátom kócos fekete fürtjeid. Elindulok feléd, lépteim nesztelenek maradnak a tanterem hűvös kövén. Nem veszel észre. Az egyik hátsó padon ülsz, miközben elgondolkodva bámulsz ki az ablakon. Annyira gyönyörű vagy ilyenkor. **

**Érzem ahogy vágyam egyre nagyobb méreteket ölt bennem, ágyékom már most feszül, pedig még nem is néztem csillogóan zöld szemeidbe. Tudom, ismét egy felejthetetlen éjszakának nézünk elébe...**

**Nem tudom, hogy kezdődött. Az a nap is csak olyan volt, mint a többi. Szokásos veszekedésünk zajlott a kviddicspálya beosztása miatt, mígnem egyszercsak előkerültek pálcáink, melyeket egymásra fogtunk. Te lefegyverezni próbáltál, ám én gyorsabb voltam, egy egyszerű _Petrificus Totalus_-szal máris megdermesztettelek. Meg akartalak ütni, a sárba tiporni Téged akkor és ott, s hogy mi tartott vissza, a mai napig sem tudom. Talán a szemed, ahogy még teljesen kiszolgáltatott állapotban is olyan szilárd hittel néztél rám, olyan bátran. Zöld íriszeid csillogtak, mégsem láttam megalázottságot bennük. Közel léptem Hozzád, s arcodhoz érintettem ujjaim, majd lassan végigsimítottam vele egészen le az álladig. Bőröd olyan simán feszült ujjaim alatt, hogy azt még apám is megirigyelhette volna, aki pedig igen kényes az ilyen dolgokra. Nem tudom miért, de teljesen megrendülten néztem akkor szemeidbe. Felébresztettél bennem egy sohasem ismert érzést. Megkívántalak. Akkor persze ezt még semmi pénzért nem vallottam volna be magamnak. Azzal magyaráztam, hogy nonverbális ártást küldtél rám, vagy valami pofátlan dolgot műveltél, de elhatároztam: megleckéztetlek. Ajkaimat ördögi mosolyra húztam, majd elindultam számmal a Tiéd felé. Ez lett a végzetem. Ajkad felé kaptam, s Te bűbájom miatt képtelen voltál ellenkezni. Amint megízleltem ajkad sós ízét, éreztem, hogy elvesztem, már nem volt visszaút. Csókoltalak tovább, előbb kissé akaratosan, később szenvedélyesen, végül már csak lassan, kiélvezve minden pillanatot. Kinyitottam ajkaim viszonzatlan csókom közben, s nyelvemmel végignyaltam szádat. Így játszadoztam tovább, miközben karjaimat óvatosan köréd fontam, s lágyan simogattam hátad velük, mikor hihetetlen dolog történt. Ajkaid megváltak egymástól, hogy nyelveddel érinthesd enyémeket. Elmúlt rólad az átok, s viszonoztad gyengéd csókomat. **

**Soha nem felejtem el azt az estét, mit akkor csendesen becézgetve egymást, együtt töltöttünk. Sok- sok este követte azt, mígnem eljött az első közös éjszakánk, mikor hagytam, hogy a magadévá tegyél. Csodálatos voltál. Csodálatos, mit mindig. Soha nem éreztem még akkora szenvedélyt, de azóta mindig átélem, amikor Veled vagyok. Veled, hetente egyszer. Hiába győzted le még tavaly - hatodik évünkben - a Sötét Nagyurat, tőlem s családomtól még mindig féltenek. Apám börtönbe került ugyan, anyám meg idegileg omlott össze, azért engem veszélyesnek tartanak. Az a vén bolond Dumbleodre is. Pedig ha tudnák! Bár tudnák, hogy inkább engem kell félteni Tőled. Hisz akárhányszor találkozom Veled, az kész öngyilkosság. Testem s lelkem forr a szenvedély hevében, úgy érzem elégek, miközben bennem vagy, s tudom, hogy azért ha meggyulladnék, Te lehűtenél. Bár néha úgy vélem, inkább égjek el, minthogy félbehagyd áldásos tevékenységed bennem.**

**Senki sem tud rólunk. Senki sem volt, akit beavathattunk volna titkunkba. Én legszívesebben a világ elé tárnám kapcsolatunk, de Te rejtegetni akarod. Azt mondtad, nem akarod, hogy ferde szemmel nézzenek ránk az emberek. Pedig tudhatnád, hogy nem érdekelnek! Sem a barátaid, sem pedig mások! Az az átkozott Weasley patkány, meg Granger nem érthetik, hogy mit jelentesz nekem! Azt kívánom tudják csak meg, hogy Te hozzám tartozol, s én pedig Hozzád. Mi egyek vagyunk. Tudják meg, hogy szeretlek.**

**Gondolataim tengeréből visszaúszom a felszínre, ahogy a padhoz érek, amin ülsz. Háttal vagy nekem, még mindig nem veszel észre. Laza, ám kimért mozdulatokkal eléd sétálok, s összerezzensz hirtelen megjelenésemre. Felöltöm hideg s távolságtartó tekintetem, ahogy ilyenkor szoktam. Éles hangon mondom ki a neved.**

**- Potter.**

**- Malfoy - köszönsz vissza egy biccentéssel mit én is viszonzok.**

**A kövezkező pillanatban már elvesztem lábam alól a talajt, ahogy egy tigrisugrással rám veted magad. Már nem gondolkozom. Éhesen, vágytól fűtötten ízleljük egymás ajkait, miközben vadul cikáznak kezeink a másik testén, minden elérhető pontot bejárva. Annyira hiányzott ez az érzés! Úgy ölelsz, mint egy éhes oroszlán ki megkaparintotta zsákmányát. Ha akarnék se tudnék ebből az ölelésből szabadulni. Benne van az egész héten át elfojtott szenvedély, mely tudom, ugyanolyan kínzón lüktet benned, mint bennem is. Semmivel nem törődve tépjük le egymásról a ruhát, miközben még mindig a másik száját ízleljük telhetetlenül. Nem tart sokáig, míg meztelenre vetkőztetjük egymást. **

**Elválasztod ajkainkat, s lassan, apró csókokat lehelve bőrömre, haladsz lefelé végig nyakamon, mellkasomon, hasamon, egészen ágyékomig. Barbár hörgés szakad fel torkomból, ahogy szádba veszel. Néha kieresztesz szádból, hogy kapj egy kis levegőt, de ilyenkor sem hagysz parlagon heverni, nyelveddel futsz végig a vörös, lüktető ereken. Megkapaszkodom hajadban fejbőrödet simogatva, majd mikor a puha tincsek kicsúsznak ujjaim közül, saját ezüstös hajkoronám kezdem el ráncigálni. Mégis volt értelme megnöveszteni. Nem tudok betelni az érzéssel. Teljesen megőrjít a vágy, s Te minden egyes pillanattal közelebb űzöl a gyönyörhöz. Egyik kezeddel közben hasamat simogatod, s én már csak hörgök és nyögök. Annyira hiányzott ez az egész... **

**A gyönyör villámcsapásként hasít testembe, s nem vagyok képes másra, mint dobálni magam, miközben kiszakítok néhány szálat tincseim közül. Elgyengülten eresztem le karjaim, miközben arra gondolok: még néhány ilyen este, s teljesen megkopaszodom... Te mellém fekszel, nem siettetsz, hagyod, hogy légzésem visszanyerje normális ütemét. **

**Lassan végig simítok merevedéseden, ezzel adva tudtodra, készen állok bármire, amire szenvedélyed kárhoztat engem. Nem késlekedsz, egyből felém kerülsz, s szétnyitod lábaim. Megnyálazod egyik ujjad s hátsó nyílásomhoz illeszted. Már ettől az egy érintéstől újra tűzbe jövök. Óvatosan hatolsz belém ujjaddal, megpróbálva minél kevesebb fájdalmat okozni. Folyamatosan több ujjal tágítasz, míg végül kérdőn nézel rám. Zöld íriszeidben mélyről feltörő vágy csillan, így csak bólintok, s hagyom, hogy belém hatolj. **

**Megérezlek magamban, ahogy éhesen, mégis óvatosan próbálsz meg kitölteni. Hazudnék, ha azt mondanám: nem fáj. De ismerem már annyira ezt az érzést, hogy tudjam: a végén könyörögni fogok a folytatásért. **

**Már teljesen kitöltesz, s lassan elkezdesz mozogni bennem, miközben én erőteljes nyögéseket küldök az ég felé, ahogy férfiasságod súrolja prosztatám. A Te sóhajaid is egyre mélyebbek és hangosabbak, mellkasod egyre vadabbul hullámzik. Hirtelen belémvágod magad, aminek fájdalmától felnyögök. Fölém hajolsz, s úgy suttogsz a vállamba.**

**- Ssh. Semmi baj Draco. Bocsáss meg.**

**Szavaid megnyugtatóan hatnak rám, s fájdalmam is kezd múlni. Te nem mozdulsz bennem, várod, hogy kínjaim alábbhagyjanak. Fenekedre csúsztatom kezem, ezzel ingerelve Téged, hogy folytasd. Óvatosan mozdulsz meg, majd szépen fokozatosan felveszed az előbbi tempót, s én ismét élvezni kezdem szeretkezésünk minden pillanatát. Egyre közelebb vagy a csúcshoz, de megérzed, hogy az én keményedésem is hasadnak nyomódik néha-néha. Mielőtt elérnéd a beteljesedést megfogod férfiasságom, s lágyan masszírozni kezded, miközben csípőd mozgásának tempójából is visszaveszel egy kicsit. Tudom mit akarsz... Tudom mire vágysz... Teljesül vágyad... Gyönyörnedveink egyszerre vágtatnak végig bennünk, hogy aztán az érzés vitorlásként ringasson el minket a boldog kielégülés tengerén... **

**Pár pillanat múlva ernyedten bújunk egymás karjaiba, még mindig a padlón elterülve. Felnézek Rád. Szemeid csukva vannak, mégis, mintha zárt szemhéjaidon keresztül is átvilágítanának természetellenesen zöld íriszeid. **

**Annyira megváltoztál. Tudom, nem volt egyszerű életed, s a tavalyi összecsapás mélyen benned hagyta nyomait. Bár közeli ismerőst nem vesztettél el, azért meggyászoltad az elhullott varázslókat és boszorkányokat. Arabella Figget különösen sajnáltad. De olyan erős voltál, annyira büszke voltam Rád! Mikor már megbizonyosodhattak az emberek felőle, hogy a Sötét Nagyúr végleg halott, azt hiszem, felszabadultál. Hiába voltál búskomor és depressziós a gyilkolás fájdalámától és a lelkiismeretfurdalástól, belül mégis érezted, hogy onnan kezdve már nem kell folyton a hátad mögé nézned, már nincs miért félned, s legfőképpen, már nincs mit kötelességből megtenned. Szabad vagy, már nem csak a lelked, a tested is szabad, s az elmúlt idők nyomát nem őrzi más, csak a villám alakú sebhelyed.**

**Mégis sokkal komolyabb és megfontoltabb lettél. Egyre kevesebbszer leled örömöd a többiek játékában, bolondozásában. Valahogy felnőttél, megérlelte tudatodat a tavalyi év. Pedig nem csak komorság és szomorúság volt benne. Hisz ott voltam én is, s tudom, én azért képes voltam fényt lopni sötét árnyékaid közé. Ez az utolsó évünk a Roxfortban, s nem tudom utána mi vár ránk. De tudom, biztosan érzem, hogy akármi legyen is az, együtt fogjuk átvészelni. **

**Egy hideg ujj érintésére összerándulok. Úgy belemerültem gondolataimba, hogy majdnem elaludtam. Persze ezért nem csak én vagyok a hibás, hisz tudod jól, hogy mennyire szeretek kielégülés utána szundítani egyet. Fölém hajolsz, s lágyan cirógatod arcom bőrét.**

**- Szeretlek - suttogom.**

**- Én is szeretlek - mondod békés mosollyal az arcodon, majd lehajolsz, hogy homlokomra lehelj egy óvatos csókot. - El se hinnéd mennyire...**

**Egészen hajnalig becézgetjük egymás testét, mígnem a Nap első sugarai bekúsznak az ablakon. Búcsúzást hoznak ezek az aranyszín árnyacskák. Lassan öltöztetjük fel egymást, magunkban már előre megsiratva az elkövetkezendő egy hetet, mely hátravan következő éjszakánkig. Az utolsó roxforti éjszakánkig, hisz vége lesz az évnek, s mi elballagunk...**

**Zöld íriszeidben halovány fény csillog sejtelmes kifejezést takarva, melyet még nem ismerek, s ez meglep. Elég jól kiismertelek már ahhoz, hogy arcizmaid minden rezdülését, tested minden mozdulatát megértsem, s tudjam mikor mire vágysz. Ám ez a furcsa fény a szemedben... Egyszerre huncut és magabiztos... Mire készülsz? Nem tudom mire vélni tekinteted...**

**Talárod zsebébe nyúlsz, s kihúzol egy kis bársonydobozt. Meg sem várva reakcióm megfogod kezemet, s tenyerembe csúsztatod titokzatos kis ajándékodat. Meglepetten pillantok Rád.**

**- Nyisd ki - mondod minden teketória nélkül.**

**- Mi ez? - kérdezem kisebb gyanakvással hangomban.**

**- Megtudod, ha kinyitod - mondod nevetve.**

**- Ugye tudod, hogy bosszantasz, amikor ilyen vagy? - vágok vissza, utalva a nevetésedre. Utálom, ha rajtam mulat valaki. Te azonban csak megvonod a vállad, így én figyelmemet a kis dobozra fordítom. Óvatosan pattintom fel a fedelét. **

**Kulcs.**

**Egy kulcs.**

**Egy kulcs van a dobozban.**

**Próbálom összerakni agyamban az információ darabkákat, hogy rájöjjek, mégis mi a frászt kezdhetnék én egy kulccsal. Egy kulccsal, amit Tőled kaptam...**

**Agyamba úgy hasít bele a felismerés, mintha vulkánból előtörő szikladarab lenne. Szívem olyan hevesen kezdi ütlegelni mellkasom, hogy félő, kiszakad a helyéből. Nem tudom elhinni, hogy ezt teszed velem. Hogy ezt teszed értem! Kezeim s lábaim remegni kezdenek, s érzem, ahogy szememen eluralkodik a csípő-égető érzés. Nem tudok megálljt parancsolni könnyeimnek, s zokogva borulok a nyakadba. Kisgyermekkorom óta nem sírtam...**

**- Ssh - csitítasz simogatva. - Ne sírj te bolond. Mostmár minden rendben lesz. Mostmár soha többé nem lesz semmi baj.**

**Így tartasz ringatva, míg érzelemkitörésem alábbhagy. Nem tudom elhinni. Felvállalsz engem. Összeköltözöl velem. Úgy ismételgetem magamban ezt a mondatot, mint a mantrát szokás. **

**- Ez biztos? - kérdezem szipogva. - Biztos, ho... hogy ezt akarod?**

**- Biztos.**

**- Még nem is válaszoltál - mondod kissé remegő hangon.**

**- Mire? - kérdezem értetlenül. Nehezen fog az agyam ilyen érzelmi megrázkódtatás után.**

**- Arra, hogy szeretnéd-e? - mondod kissé bosszúsan, de mosolyogva.**

**Talárom ujjával megtisztítom szemem a könnyektől, majd tenyerembe fogom arcodat, s rikító íriszeidbe vezetem szürke tekintetem.**

**- Hogy kérdezhetsz ilyet? - suttogom. - Nélküled meghalnék. Nélküled semmi vagyok. Nélküled lélegeznem sem volna értelme. Jobban szeretlek, mint az szavakkal elmondható lenne. Szeretlek Harry, érted? Szeretlek. **

**Mosolyogva nézel rám, s a Te szemeidet is apró könnyek kezdik elhomályosítani. Hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve térdre borulok lábaid előtt. Csodálkozva nézel rám.**

**- Én, Draco Malfoy itt helyben, ezen a szent helyen megesküszöm, hogy szívem minden dobbanása által vezérelve elfogadom Harry James Potter összeköltözési ajánlatát - mondom.**

**Egy pillanatig meglepetten nézel, majd kacagva egy tockost adsz a fejemre.**

**- Te bolond! **

**Letérdelsz mellém s ismét könnyeidtől sós ajkadat enyémre tapasztod. Istenemre mondom, ennél boldogabb még sohasem voltam!**

**Csak nagyon lassan búcsúzunk el egymástól, s még nehezebb szívvel, ám mégis mindennél boldogabban várjuk a jövő hetet, mely megadja nekünk életünk utolsó titkos éjszakáját. Még a jövő hét, s utána nem lesz több titok. Nem lesz több ámítás.**

**Óh Harry...**

**Még egy hétre börtönbe zársz... Börtönbe zársz, hogy aztán egy életre kiszabadíts...**


End file.
